CONNECTED
by kRieZt
Summary: Mengenai Nero, Yamato, kaitan keduanya dengan Vergil. Masa lalu Nero dibuka oleh Vergil. Namun akan menjadi rahasia selamanya. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**CONNECTED**

Cast : Dante, Vergil, Nero

Rating : K+

Genre : Drama

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : vergil is nero's father, though it is not confirmed yet. Kondisi inilah yang saya jadikan tema untuk cerita ini. Segalanya yang ada di sini murni karangan saya. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Nero's POV_

"_Aku butuh banyak kekuatan…! Berikan aku kekuatan!"_

Suara itu selalu aku dengar setiap kali aku tidur. Karenanya, aku selalu terbangun dan hampir tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur. Aku akan mendengarnya kembali ketika aku menutup mataku.

Tidak hanya suara yang kudengar, tetapi aku juga melihat sosok seseorang di dalam mimpiku. Orang itu berdiri membelakangiku, mengenakan jaket kulit panjang berwarna biru. Aku ingin memanggilnya, tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Kemudian kegelapan mulai menelannya. Aku berusaha menggapainya, berteriak apa pun sekencangnya demi bisa didengar olehnya. Saat dia menghilang, perasaanku sedih bukan main. Tidak heran jika aku selalu berurai air mata ketika terbangun dari mimpiku.

Aku berusaha mengatur kembali nafasku yang tersengal. Air mataku mengalir bersamaan dengan keringat dari keningku. Mengapa seperti ini rasanya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kulihat dalam mimpi.

"Nero?" aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Kyrie kemudian masuk dan menyapaku, "Ada apa, Nero? Aku mendengarmu seperti mengigau dari kamar sebelah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyrie," jawabku sambil menyeka keringat di keningku. "Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu kemudian duduk di sampingku. Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam tangan kananku, tangan iblisku. Ketenangan mengalir dalam tubuhku seketika. "Ceritakan padaku," katanya mencoba menguatkanku.

"Tidak, sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Kau juga, kembalilah ke kamarmu," jawabku.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menceritakan apa pun kepada Kyrie. Setiap kali aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk, dia selalu mencoba menenangkanku. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya karena celotehanku dari alam bawah sadarku.

-000-

Mimpi buruk ini terus menggangguku, dan aku masih enggan bercerita kepada Kyrie. Bahkan saat kami sedang menikmati sarapan pagi, aku tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya. Aku membiarkan dia bercerita mengenai kegiatannya di Gereja Fortuna. Dia sedang mempersiapkan kelompok paduan suaranya untuk tampil di sebuah perayaan. Aku dengan senang hati mendengarkan ceritanya. Suara lembutnya itu menenangkan hatiku. Setiap kali dia tersenyum atau tertawa, segala ketegangan dalam diriku pun menghilang.

"Aku harap kau mau datang melihatku tampil bersama teman-temanku, Nero," kata Kyrie. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatapku lembut.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan datang," balasku. "Aku sudah pernah bilang beberapa kali kalau aku sangat menyukai suaramu, Kyrie."

"Terima kasih, aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Acaranya masih minggu depan kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Nero?"

Tidak enak juga mengatakannya, tetapi mau tidak mau aku harus menyampaikannya. Mungkin aku tidak perlu menceritakan apa pun mengenai mimpi burukku. Paling tidak, dia harus tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang. "Kyrie," kataku kemudian. "Kau tahu aku sering bermimpi buruk belakangan ini."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab perempuan itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

"Tapi aku minta maaf belum bisa menceritakannya padamu. Aku harus mencari tahu jawabannya dulu sebelum kusampaikan semuanya. Maukah kau menunggunya sampai aku bisa memecahkan masalahku?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggu. Tetapi, jika kau tidak cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya, aku khawatir kau yang akan tersiksa, Nero."

"Secepatnya akan kucari tahu, Kyrie. Sepertinya aku memerlukan bantuan. Apa orang itu bisa membantuku ya?"

"Orang itu? Maksudmu, pria yang pernah membantu kita pada peristiwa Fortuna Castle?"

"Dante. Ya, orang itu…" gumamku.

"Kau tahu di mana dia tinggal?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tapi dia cukup terkenal. Orang macam dia hanya satu di muka bumi ini. Jadi kurasa tidak akan sulit menemukannya."

Meski aku tidak yakin dengan keputusanku, tetapi ini satu-satunya cara yang kupunya. Aku sudah memantapkan tekadku untuk mencarinya. Sehari atau dua hari mungkin cukup untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan perayaan di Gereja Fortuna, demi bisa melihat Kyrie tampil bersama kelompok paduan suaranya.

"Izinkan aku pergi, Kyire," kataku kemudian memegang tangan mungilnya. "Aku akan pergi, semoga tidak lama."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Nero," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku pun akan merindukanmu, Sayang. Aku janji akan kembali secepatnya."

-000-

Perjalanan panjangku berujung pada sebuah kota yang sangat padat penduduk. Agar tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang, aku mengganti semua pakaianku. Aku mengenakan sweater lengan panjang berwarna merah dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalaku, celana jeans biru, sepatu kets, dan sarung tangan untuk menutupi tangan kananku. Pistol dan pedangku sementara kusembunyikan dulu. Aku tak ubahnya anak muda yang hidup di kota padat penduduk ini.

Menyusuri beberapa gang dan bangunan, akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah gedung 2 lantai dengan papan petunjung di depannya. Devil May Cry, jadi inilah tempat Dante bekerja. Sepi sekali kelihatannya, tidak banyak aktifitas di dalam sana. Ketika aku hendak mengetuk pintu, "Oh!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut panjang keluar dari sana. Wanita itu terkejut melihatku berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" balasku sedikit gugup.

"Hmm…aku pernah melihatmu," kata wanita itu sedikit memperhatikanku. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Dia di dalam. Kebetulan sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Kau boleh menemuinya."

"Oh ya…err…baiklah," aku menggaruk belakang telingaku karena gugup. Wanita cantik ini tidak asing di mataku. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di Fortuna, tapi dalam tampilan yang berbeda.

Wanita itu kemudian berjalan melewatiku. Dia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik, "Oh ya, namaku Trish! Bukan Gloria ya, hihihi…"

Benar, aku mengenalnya dengan nama Gloria. Tampilannya pun tidak seperti yang kulihat sekarang. Oh ya sudahlah, tidak penting pula untuk dibahas saat ini. Aku pun langsung masuk ke ruang kerja Dante dan mendapati pria itu sedang duduk meletakkan kakinya di atas meja. Dia tidak menyadari aku masuk, sampai kemudian aku menyapanya, "Hey, Dante. Sedang tidak sibuk rupanya."

Pria berambut perak itu kemudian menurunkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Dia tampak terkejut melihatku datang dan berkata, "Hey, Nak! Aku tidak tahu kau akan kemari! Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Kau itu melegenda!" jawabku kemudian duduk di sofa. "Aku beberapa kali bertanya dengan orang-orang di kota. Mereka mengenalmu, dan langsung menyuruhku kemari."

"Selamat datang di Devil May Cry, Nero. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar nona cantik itu?"

"Kyrie? Yah, dia sehat. Dia juga masih mengingatmu."

"Kalian tinggal bersama sekarang?" tanya Dante kemudian duduk bergabung denganku di sofa.

"Begitulah, banyak hal yang terjadi setelah peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Fortuna sudah sedikit berubah sekarang. Datanglah ke sana jika kau ada waktu, Dante."

"Oh, tentu! Aku akan datang ke sana. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa tiba-tiba datang kemari, Nak?"

"Aku sudah besar, umurku sudah 24 tahun. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Dante tertawa, sebelum kemudian dia pergi ke dapur sebentar mengambil 2 kaleng minuman soda. Dia kembali bergabung denganku dan berkata, "Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Aku sedang dihantui mimpi buruk belakangan ini, Dante," jawabku. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut perak dan memakai jaket kulit panjang berwarna biru."

Belum ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Dante, dan aku pun melanjutkan, "Setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku ingin memanggilnya tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Aku ingin meraihnya, tapi kemudian dia menghilang di dalam kegelapan. Tangan kananku sedikit nyeri setelah aku bermimpi. Ketika aku bangun, tanganku mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya dan pedang Yamato keluar dari tanganku."

"Yamato keluar dari tanganmu?" tanya Dante.

"Biasanya Yamato akan keluar jika ada perintah dariku. Tapi kali ini dia seperti bereaksi akan sesuatu dan dia keluar dari tanganku."

Aku melihat Dante memainkan jarinya di dagunya yang berjanggut tipis. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian berkata, "Pria berambut perak? Berjaket kulit panjang berwarna biru?"

"Kau…mengenali orang ini, Dante?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau Yamato adalah pedang kakakku kan?"

"Oh ya, aku ingat kau menceritakannya padaku. Apakah mungkin pria yang kulihat di dalam mimpi itu adalah pemilik dari pedang ini? Yaitu kakakmu?"

Dante berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela samping sofa. Dia menghela nafas, pandangannya tertuju keluar jendela. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah dari yang kulihat pertama kali kami bertemu tadi. Dia berkata, "Kau pasti terhubung dengannya."

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau pasti terhubung dengannya. Maksudku, selain dengan pedang itu."

Setelah sejenak dia terdiam berdiri memandang keluar jendela, dia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. "Keluarkan Yamato, Nero," perintahnya.

Aku pun mengeluarkannya. Pedang Yamato ini adalah senjata baru yang kudapat saat peristiwa Fortuna Castle. Aku yang melihat pedang ini pertama kali dalam kondisi patah menjadi 2. Orang-orang Gereja Fortuna menggunakan pedang ini untuk membangkitkan Sparda, Ksatria Iblis di masa lalu yang membela umat manusia. Sayangnya, terjadi banyak kesalahpahaman dan menyebabkan kekacauan di mana-mana. Termasuk kematian kakak kandung Kyrie, Credo. Dante pernah bilang, bahwa pedang ini adalah milik kakaknya. Dia menginginkan pedang itu kembali padanya. Namun di akhir peristiwa itu, dia memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang aku layak memilikinya.

Aku jadi bertambah kuat setelah pedang ini masuk dalam genggaman tanganku…

"Bagaimana mungkin aku terhubung dengan pemiliknya, Dante?" tanyaku kemudian menyerahkan Yamato kepada Dante. "Aku bahkan tidak kenal kakakmu."

"Sampai sekarang pun aku masih memikirkan hal itu, Nak," balas Dante sambil menarik keluar pedang Yamato dari selongsongnya. Setelah dia memperhatikan pedang itu dari ujung hingga ke gagangnya, dia memasukkannya kembali. "Kakakku pasti tahu sesuatu."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Kami terpisah, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak awal kami memang hidup terpisah. Dia di dunia iblis, sedangkan aku di dunia manusia."

"Mengapa dia memilih hidup di sana? Kalian kan saudara. Maksudku, harusnya bisa hidup bersama kan?"

Dante mendengus tertawa, "Masalahnya kakakku itu brengsek dan sombong. Dia menganggap dirinya iblis seutuhnya. Tidak peduli dengan darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Dia ingin bertambah kuat dan menguasai dunia iblis."

"Bertambah kuat?" kemudian aku teringat dengan kata-kata yang kudengar di dalam mimpi. Orang ini menginginkan kekuatan yang banyak, tanpa batas. "Kekuatan macam apa yang dia cari, Dante?"

"Apa pun, asalkan itu membuatnya bertambah kuat," jawabnya. Dia terlihat gusar. Aku mendengar dia bergumam, "Mengapa dia bisa terhubung denganmu?"

Pembicaraan kami sedikit menegang, sedikit membingungkan. Bagaimana Dante akan membantuku kali ini? Aku melihat dia sedikit sentimental sekarang. Apakah ini berkenaan dengan kakaknya? Aku mungkin sedikit bisa memahaminya. Bagaimana pun, terpisah dari keluarga adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Kyrie sedih kehilangan kakaknya, Credo. Dia butuh waktu untuk bisa kembali tersenyum setelahnya.

"Apa dia masih hidup, Dante? Kakakmu…" tanyaku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli juga," jawabnya sedikit gusar. Tatapan matanya meredup ketika melihat Yamato di genggaman tangannya. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalian terhubung. Kau sungguh tidak ingat dengan masa lalumu, Nero? Apa yang terjadi di Fortuna sebelum orang-orang itu hendak membangkitkan Sparda?"

"Aku seorang yatim piatu, sepanjang yang kuingat," aku mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku tidak mengingat banyak tentang masa laluku. Kyrie dan Credo yang merawatku. Hanya itu."

"Tentang orangtuamu, apa mereka menceritakan padamu?"

"Tidak, sungguh aku tidak punya ingatan apa pun tentang orangtuaku."

Dante bertambah gusar, kemudian dia kembali ke meja kerjanya. Pedang Yamato itu diletakkan di mejanya. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Dante," panggilku. Dia masih duduk tertegun menandangi pedang itu. "Mengapa pedang itu bisa ada di Fortuna?"

"Pedang ini dicuri," jawabnya. "Dengan begitu, dunia iblis bisa muncul ke permukaan. Itulah yang diinginkan pendeta sinting itu saat membangkitkan Sparda. Menurutku, mereka berhasil masuk ke dunia iblis dan bertemu kakakku. Mereka melakukan sesuatu pada kakakku sehingga dia tidak bisa keluar dari sana untuk mendapatkan pedangnya kembali."

"Dengan kata lain, kakakmu masih hidup, Dante," kataku memotong pembicaraannya. "Mungkin sampai saat ini dia masih berada di dunia iblis dan menunggu pedangnya kembali padanya."

"Tidak, dia sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Aku sangat berharap dia mati saja di sana."

"Sungguh adik yang jahat," celotehku dan Dante tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku memang bukan adik yang baik untuknya," katanya terkekeh. "Dia juga bukan kakakku yang baik. Kami terpisah dengan pertumpahan darah. Itu sudah cukup menyakitkan untuk diingat. Maka itu, aku sungguh tidak peduli bagaimana keadaannya sekarang."

Oh baiklah, nampaknya Dante memang tidak ingin membahas apa pun soal kakaknya. Dia menghela nafas, sejenak terdiam. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Aku rasa kau melihat kakakku di dalam mimpimu. Jika Yamato bereaksi, mungkin itu kakakku. Hanya saja, kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Siapa nama kakakmu, Dante?" tanyaku.

Dante beranjak dari meja kerjanya sambil membawa Yamato. Dia kemudian menghampiriku dan menyerahkan kembali Yamato padaku. Dia menjawab, "Vergil."

* * *

><p>-to be continue-<p>

A/N : Helloooo! Minna-san para pecinta fandom Devil May Cry! Apa kabar? akhirnya saya nulis lagi buat fandom ini. Dan saya pake Nero sebagai main chara.

Oh ya, mengenai Vergil adalah ayah untuk Nero, semua itu masih rumor ya. Entah bener ato gak. Karena udah banyak yang bikin tentang ini, saya pun tertarik untuk ikutan bikin. Segala yang terjadi di cerita ini murni karangan saya. Kalo ada yang sama, saya anggep itu hanya kebetulan.

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pembicaraan kami kemudian terputus karena telepon di meja kerja Dante berdering. Aku masih duduk di sofa, sementara Dante pergi mengangkat teleponnya. "Devil May Cry," katanya. Selagi menunggu dia selesai berbicara di telepon, aku memikirkan kembali pembicaraan kami tadi. Hubunganku dengan pemilik pedang Yamato, Vergil, masih misterius. Aku sama sekali tidak punya ingatan tentang masa laluku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi, karena aku sudah hidup bahagia bersama Kyrie di Fortuna. Mimpi buruk yang kudapat beberapa malam terakhir ini seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang telah lama tersimpan, tersembunyi, di antara milyaran memori di otakku.

"Hey, Nak," kata Dante setelah selesai berbicara di telepon. "Aku akan keluar sebentar. Lady bilang ada pekerjaan untukku."

"Pekerjaan apa?" tanyaku.

"Atau kau mau ikut denganku? Kebetulan kau ada di sini, ikutlah denganku. Kau bawa pedang dan pistol kan?"

"Ya, aku membawanya. Sengaja tidak kutunjukkan supaya tidak menarik perhatian."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Lady tidak mau kita menunggu," katanya sambil mengambil pedang dan 2 pistolnya.

Setelah kupertimbangkan kembali, aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dengan Dante, "Lebih baik aku menunggumu di sini saja. Kau tidak lama kan?"

"Sebelum matahari terbenam aku sudah kembali. Ya sudah, tunggu di sini. Kalau lapar dan tidak mau menungguku pulang, ambil saja makanan di kulkas. Kalau mau tidur, naiklah ke lantai 2. Kamarku tidak dikunci. Tapi ingat, jangan sentuh apa pun, Nak," katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Ya ya, pergi sajalah. Aku tidak akan mengacau di sini."

"Jadilah anak baik selama aku pergi. Sampai nanti."

Aku tahu apa pekerjaan Dante. Meski aku membawa serta pedang dan pistolku, aku memilih untuk tetap berada di rumahnya karena niatku datang ke sini bukan untuk bertarung dengan siapa pun. Termasuk membasmi iblis dan monster.

Dante sudah pergi dan aku sendirian di sini. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Dia bilang pergi tidak akan lama. Matahari terbenam beberapa jam lagi. Aku lelah sebenarnya. Perjalanan dari Fortuna cukup menyita tenagaku. Aku merebahkan diri di sofa beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian aku berkeliling melihat rumah sekaligus tempat kerja Dante. Yang pertama kulihat adalah meja kerjanya.

"Tidak boleh sentuh apa pun kan?" gumamku sambil tersenyum licik. Karena aku perlu melihat-lihat apa yang ada di meja kerjanya. Tumpukkan majalah dewasa adalah yang pertama aku temukan. Oh ya sudahlah, dia memang orang dewasa. Kemudian aku melihat beberapa buku, tumpukan kliping koran, dan yang terakhir sebuah bingkai foto bergambar seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang.

"Ini Trish? Oh, sepertinya bukan," aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengambil bingkai itu dan memperhatikannya. Sorot mata wanita ini sama dengan sorot mata yang dimiliki Dante. Kilau biru bola matanya juga sama persis. Yang jelas, ini bukan Trish. "Ibunya, mungkin?" aku mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan kembali bingkai itu ke tempatnya. Selesai melihat-lihat di meja kerjanya, aku pergi ke lantai 2. Dante bilang kamarnya tidak terkunci, berarti aku bisa masuk ke sana tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari kuncinya.

Kamarnya tidak besar. Hanya ada tempat tidur berukuran king size, meja tulis, lemari besar, dan satu pintu menuju kamar mandinya. Berantakan? Itu sudah pasti. Tumpukan pakaian ada di beberapa sudut kamarnya. Dia benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk merapikannya. Aku duduk di tempat tidurnya. Pandanganku kemudian tertuju pada sebuah sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam yang diletakkan di meja. Aku mengambilnya dan mendapati sarung tangan itu robek di bagian telapak tangannya. Tidak aneh, seharusnya. Tetapi aku mendadak dihantui banyak pertanyaan. Mengapa sarung tangan ini ada di sini? Mengapa hanya satu? Apa ada kenangan tersendiri mengenai sarung tangan ini? Luka di telapak tangannya, mungkin? Luka apa? Siapa yang melakukannya? Mengapa pula dia tidak membuangnya?

Berusaha menepis semua pertanyaan itu, kemudian aku beranjak menuju meja tulisnya. Aku melihat seuntai kalung dan amulet tergantung di leher botol bekas bir. Amulet berwarna merah itu berkilat terkena terpaan cahaya matahari. Ketika aku menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba," Uwah!"

Amulet itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang, bahkan sangat menyilaukan mataku. Aku sampat tersentak mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, menghalau sinarnya dengan satu tanganku. Pendaran cahaya itu tidak begitu saja menghilang, semakin lama semakin terang dan aku tidak lagi bisa membuka kedua mataku.

"_Nero…"_

-000-

"…ro…Nero! Nero! Hey, buka matamu, Nak! Nero!"

Aku merasa bahuku diguncang dan pipiku ditepuk beberapa kali. Aku mencoba mengucak mataku sebelum akhirnya bisa kubuka sepenuhnya. Aku mendapati diriku terbaring di tempat tidur. Berat sekali rasanya mengangkat badanku untuk bangun dan duduk. Dante menatapku dengan cemas dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, Nak?"

"Entahlah," jawabku lirih. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat. Kemudian…"

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyentuh apa pun di rumahku kan? Amulet ini," katanya kemudian menunjukkan seuntai kalung dengan liontin batu berwarna merah, "Berada di genggaman tanganmu ketika aku menemukanmu jatuh di lantai."

"Apa? Benarkah?"

Dante menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan menggerutu, "Salahku juga meletakkan benda ini sembarangan…"

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh…"

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi. Amulet itu…ya, aku ingat. Karena amulet itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. "Dante," panggilku. "Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku."

"Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja," balasnya ringan. "Kau tunggu di sini. Aku ambilkan pizza untukmu. Kau lapar kan?"

Aku belum menjawab apa pun, tetapi Dante sudah keburu keluar kamarnya. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Badanku lemas dan aku nyaris tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya? Suara siapa yang aku dengar saat amulet itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang? Jika aku tidak salah ingat, suara itu sama seperti yang kudengar di mimpi burukku. Meski dia hanya menyebut namaku sekali, aku sangat yakin suara itu sama persis.

"Baiklah, Nak. Saatnya makan malam," Dante datang dan membawa piring berisi 3 potong pizza dan segelas air soda. "Makanlah, tenangkan pikiranmu lalu bicara denganku semua yang kau alami hari ini."

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Dante!" gerutuku sambil mengambil sepotong pizza dan memakannya. Dante tertawa dan menepuk kepalaku 2 kali, sebelum kemudian dia pergi ke lemari pakaiannya untuk berganti baju.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nero?" tanya dia sambil mengenakan kaosnya. "Kau ingat bagaimana kau pingsan?"

"Aku melihat amuletmu di meja," balasku setelah menelan kunyahan pizzaku. "Amulet itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya sangat terang. Saking silaunya aku tidak bisa membuka mataku. Di saat yang bersamaan, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Suaranya sama dengan yang kudengar di dalam mimpiku."

Dante menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Jadi kalian benar-benar terhubung. Kau dan kakakku, benar-benar berkaitan."

"Maksudmu, kakakmu mengenaliku. Begitu, Dante?"

"Dugaanku, kau memang melihat kakakku di dalam mimpi. Jika pemilik suaranya sama, maka dia adalah kakakku. Jadi kesimpulannya, si brengsek itu mengenalmu."

"Tidak," balasku. "Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semasa aku berada di Fortuna. Tak sedikit pun ingatanku berkaitan dengan orang ini."

"Aku lelah harus mengulang. Jika memang tidak ada kaitannya…ah, ya sudahlah. Lupakan dulu sejenak. Habiskan pizzanya dan kembalilah tidur."

"Kembali tidur…di sini? Maksudku-"

"Kau tidak mungkin kembali ke Fortuna malam-malam begini kan?"

Aku mendengus tertawa, "Aku bisa tidur di sofa. Ini kamar tidurmu. Aku tidak akan tidur di sini."

Dante kemudian menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "Nak, tidurlah di sini. Sofa lantai bawah tidak begitu nyaman untuk tidur. Lagipula, aku agak kerepotan jika nanti kau bermimpi buruk lagi. Sebaiknya di sini saja, supaya aku bisa menolongmu dengan mudah."

Aku menepis tangannya dari bahuku dan berkata, "Aku tidak selemah itu, Dante. Aku akan baik-baik saja jika mimpi buruk itu datang kembali padaku."

-000-

Suara rintik hujan…

Dingin…

Basah…

"Hah? Apa?" aku terkejut mengetahui diriku duduk bersimpuh di tengah jalanan. Hujan turun membasahiku, udara dingin menyelimutiku, pakaianku basah kuyup. Aku bangkit dan memandang sekeliling. "Ini…jalan menuju Gereja Fortuna!"

Ya, aku berada di Fortuna sekarang. Posisiku sekarang berjarak paling tidak 200 m dari bangunan megah itu. Dari arah belakangku, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki seseorang sedang berlari. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang pria berjaket kulit panjang berwarna biru sedang berlari ke arahku. Dia menggendong anak kecil dan membawa pedang di tangan kanannya.

"Hey!" aku berseru, tetapi pria itu terus berlari bahkan melewatiku. Dia tidak melihatku berada di dekatnya. Aku pun akhirnya mengejarnya sampai kami tiba di depan gerbang gereja. Dia terlihat mengawasi sekelilingnya, sebelum kemudian masuk ke bangunan gereja. Dia sepertinya sedang dikejar sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya di dalam gereja itu. Tidak baik juga berada di bawah hujan deras terus menerus seperti ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut menyelinap masuk ke bangunan gereja.

Tidak ada cahaya satu pun yang menerangi gereja ini. Aku harus berhati-hati melangkah, khawatir tersandung deretan kursi jemaat. Aku memandang sekeliling, dan kemudian tertuju pada pria tadi yang kini berada di dekat meja altar. Dia duduk di sana, nafasnya tersengal karena kelelahan. Kaki kanannya terluka parah. Seorang anak kecil duduk dipangkuannya, tubuhnya terselubung kain yang melindunginya dari hujan dan udara dingin. Pria itu sungguh tidak melihatku mendekatinya. Bahkan ketika aku duduk di depannya pun, dia juga tidak menyadarinya.

"Dante? Eh, bukan…" gumamku ketika sinar petir di luar jendela menerpa wajahnya. Awalnya aku mengira pria ini adalah Dante. Tetapi aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya.

Inikah Vergil?

Inikah kakaknya Dante?

Pria itu kemudian mengangkat wajah anak kecil yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya. Dia berkata, "Kau akan aman berada di sini. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa terus mendampingimu. Aku harus menghalau mereka." Anak itu kemudian diletakkan di dekat meja altar. Dia meraih tangan kanan anak itu, diciumnya penuh kasih sayang dan penuh harap. Sesaat kemudian aku sadar, bahwa anak kecil itu adalah aku.

Anak kecil yang digendongnya tadi, yang dibawanya berlari menerobos hujan, adalah aku…

"Mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkanmu. Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa pun padamu jika kau tetap berada di sini, Nero," katanya, nada bicaranya terdengar cemas. Selesai menciumnya, dia mengeluarkan semacam energi dari tubuhnya yang mengalir dari tangannya ke tangan kanan anak itu. Pendaran cahaya emas menyelubungi bahu sampai ke pergelangan tangannya. Entah kenapa setelah dia melakukan itu, tangan iblisku pun ikut mengeluarkan cahaya.

Vergil kemudian berdiri dan menarik keluar pedang Yamatonya. Dia memejamkan matanya, bilah besi pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Dia menyarungkannya kembali dan meletakkan di samping anak itu. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya, dia kembali berlutut dan memegang tangan kanan anak itu lagi. Dia berkata, "Aku sudah memindahkan kekuatanku padamu, Nero. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengambilnya darimu. Kau punya aku dalam Yamato. Aku akan melindungimu, pedangku akan menjagamu dari serangan apa pun. Kau akan bertambah kuat di usia 16 tahun. Tangan kananmu adalah sumber kekuatanmu-"

Kata-katanya kemudian terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara hantaman keras di pintu masuk gereja. Aku pun juga terkejut mendengarnya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Sekawanan iblis dan monster mulai mengepung gereja ini. "Vergil!" seruku, tetapi dia tidak mendengarku. Jika dia tidak bertindak secepatnya, mereka bisa mati terbunuh di sini. Sementara aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena aku berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan mereka.

"Nero," Vergil lalu menutup kedua mataku dengan satu telapak tangannya. "Kau akan punya ingatan baru. Kau akan mempunyai kehidupan baru. Kau tidak perlu ingat siapa aku. Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana kau dilahirkan. Kau akan menjadi ksatria terhormat, yang terkuat dan disegani oleh siapa pun. Hiduplah, Nero. Hiduplah!"

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya pendaran cahaya dari tangan Vergil, suara gemuruh terdengar memenuhi dimensi yang kulihat ini. Tanah yang kupijak gemetar hebat. Aku jatuh berlutut saking tidak kuat menahan getarannya. Langit seakan hendak runtuh. Bumi bergejolak hendak menelan apa pun yang ada di atasnya. Aku berkutat sebisa mungkin agar tetap bisa bersama Vergil dan anak itu.

"Hey!" aku berseru. "Keluarlah cepat!"

Yang kulihat kemudian adalah anak itu perlahan mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar lirih. Tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai dan meraih kerah jaket Vergil. Hatiku tiba-tiba menyesak melihat ini. Perasaanku mendadak sedih bukan main. Vergil tidak pula melepaskan tangannya. Aku melihat dia menitikkan air mata dalam kaburan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Suara gemuruh semakin keras, getaran bumi semakin kuat. Aku berusaha mendekati mereka, namun kakiku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku seperti ditelan dalam retakan bumi. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, mencari pertolongan atau apa pun supaya bisa keluar dari sana.

"Vergil!" seruku sambil terus berkutat. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat mereka. Aku tertelan semakin dalam. Aku masih bisa sedikit mendengar suara anak kecil itu berkata lirih, "Ayah…"

Semakin dalam aku tertelan, aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku terus berkutat mencari jalan keluar. Dimensi ini semakin hancur. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat mereka. Tidak ada apa pun lagi yang bisa dilihat oleh kedua mataku. Hingga akhirnya aku berseru, "Ayah! Tunggu dulu! Ayaaaah!"

-to be continue-

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Huaaa! Aaaarrgh!" seperti mendapat hantaman keras di kepala, aku bangun dari tidurku sambil mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalaku dengan erat. Nafasku tersengal, pandanganku tidak tetap, aku mencoba menegakkan posisi dudukku. Aku melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seorang pria berjaket kulit panjang berwarna biru tengah berdiri di dekatku. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku melihat jelas sosok pria yang kini mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajahku. Kedua mata birunya menatapku begitu dalam. Mendadak aku merasakan sesak di dadaku. Sesuatu yang telah lama terpendam kini kembali muncul ke permukaan. Ingatanku yang hilang kini terbayang kembali dalam pikiranku.

Mengenai masa laluku…

Mengenai Vergil…

Ayahku…

"Ver…Vergil…" kataku lirih, sedikit mengisak. Air mataku keluar ketika aku mengerenyitkan keningku. Pria di depanku ini masih menatapku, satu sudut bibirnya terangkat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terakhir kali kau menangis adalah ketika kau dilahirkan, Nero," katanya lembut. Suara beratnya sedikit menenangkanku, meski dadaku masih terasa sesak.

"Kenapa…Vergil…"

"Hidupmu sudah jauh lebih baik tanpa harus aku buka kembali ingatanmu yang telah lama terkunci. Mengenai masa lalumu, mengenai aku, mengenai kita…"

Belum sempat Vergil meneruskan kata-katanya, aku mendengar Dante menggedor pintunya dengan keras beberapa kali. "Buka pintunya, Nak! Apa yang terjadi?! Nero!" serunya dari balik pintu.

Aku baru akan menjawab, namun Vergil menyuruhku diam. Dia beranjak ke pintu dan menyegelnya dengan kekuatannya. Ruangan ini seketika menjadi kedap suara. Aku tidak lagi bisa mendengar Dante menggedor pintu dan berteriak memanggilku. Kini hanya ada aku dan Vergil. Pembicaraan kami tidak akan diganggu oleh siapa pun. Vergil kembali duduk di dekatku. Satu tangannya memegang tangan iblisku.

"Seperti yang kukatakan," lanjutnya. "Tanganmu akan menjadi sumber kekuatanmu ketika kau berusia 16 tahun. Kau marah pada Tuhan karena perubahan ini. Seharusnya, akulah yang kau marahi, Nero. Akulah yang menjadikan tanganmu seperti ini."

Aku menghapus air mataku dan berkata, "Ya, aku memang marah. Aku tidak terima perubahan ini karena khawatir semua orang akan membenciku. Tetapi kau benar, Vergil. Berkat tangan ini, aku bisa menyelamatkan Kyrie. Aku bisa menjadi sangat kuat."

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Nak. Kau sudah selayaknya mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Dalam tubuhmu, mengalir darahku. Kekuatanmu adalah kekuatanku. Aku mewariskannya padamu."

"Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti akan satu hal. Mengapa kau menghapus ingatanku tentangmu, Vergil? Mengapa aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah ayahku?"

"Kau tidak perlu ingat siapa aku. Kau tidak perlu-"

"Ya, aku tidak perlu mengingat apa pun soal masa laluku karena begitu pahit untuk dikenang," potongku cepat. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, Vergil. Meski aku masih sangat kecil waktu itu, aku tahu bagaimana para iblis membunuh Ibu. Aku ingat bagaimana kau melawan mereka, kemudian membuka jalan ke dunia manusia untuk berlindung."

Vergil tidak sedikit pun memotong pembicaraanku. Dia membiarkanku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa segala serangan mengerikan itu, Vergil. Tetapi yang kusesali adalah bahwa aku kehilangan ingatanku. Selama aku hidup dengan ingatan baru, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mencari tahu tentangmu, tentang ibu, tentang kita..."

"Aku juga tidak menuntutmu untuk mencari tahu kan, Nero?" tanya Vergil.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul ke dalam mimpiku dan mengembalikan apa yang kau hapus dari ingatanku, Vergil?!" aku berbalik tanya dengan ketus. Dikuasai amarah, aku memukul Vergil tepat di wajahnya hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berlutut di dekatnya. Aku mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan berkata, "Kau bilang aku tidak perlu tahu siapa kau. Tidak perlu tahu bagaimana aku dilahirkan. Kau menyuruhku untuk tetap hidup tanpa melihat ke belakang. Lalu kenapa kau muncul? Kenapa kau membuatku bermimpi buruk soal masa laluku, hah?! Jawab, Vergil! Mengapa aku memanggilmu ayah? Memangnya kau sungguh ayahku?!"

Aku nyaris tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang bergejolak dalam hatiku. Kemarahanku berganti dengan linangan air mata. Aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri yang begitu emosional menghadapi situasi ini. Vergil sama sekali tidak melawan. Dia menggenggam tanganku yang masih mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan berkata, "Lepaskan, Nero."

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Vergil!" seruku.

"Tidak banyak waktu lagi. Aku harus pergi."

"Kau tidak akan pergi! Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!"

"Segelku tidak akan lama menahan Dante. Sebentar lagi dia akan merangsek masuk."

Benar saja, pendaran cahaya di pintu kamar Dante semakin memudar. Aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara gedoran pintu dan suara seruan Dante memanggil namaku. "Buka pintunya, Nero! Hey!"

Aku mendengar suara tembakan, Dante sedang mencoba membuka pintunya dengan timah panas dari pistolnya. Aku juga mendengar desingan pedang yang dihantam ke pintu. Tidak lama lagi, segel yang dipasang oleh Vergil akan terbuka.

"Nero, lepaskan," kata Vergil dan aku menurutinya. Aku melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku dari kerah bajunya. Aku mengizinkan dia berdiri. Tetapi ketika dia membalikkan badan dan memunggungiku, aku langsung menarik tangannya dan berkata, "Tunggu dulu, Vergil!"

"Waktuku tidak banyak, Nero."

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau mencintaiku, Vergil? Sebagai seorang ayah, apakah kau mempunyai cinta untuk anakmu yang telah lama kau tinggalkan?"

Sejenak terdiam, Vergil kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah menghapus ingatanmu. Aku memaksamu hidup dengan ingatan baru. Akulah yang membuat tanganmu berubah menjadi tangan iblis. Apakah kau akan membenciku, Nero?"

"Oh ya, aku akan membencimu," jawabku tidak sabaran. "Aku benci karena banyak hal yang kau rubah dalam hidupku. Sekarang kau kembali dan menguak kebenaran yang menyakitkanku. Aku marah, aku mendendam, aku membencinya! Kau paksa aku untuk membencimu, orangtuaku sendiri!"

"Jadi, kau membenciku, Nero?"

"Aku sungguh membencimu, Vergil!"

"Bahkan jika aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan tetap membenciku?"

"…Hah? Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Jika aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan membenciku, Nero?"

"Kenapa…kenapa kau bertanya begitu, hah?! Jangan buat aku bingung, Vergil!" bentakku, dan air mataku berlinang lagi. "Sulitkah menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau mencintaiku, Vergil? Apa kau masih punya sisi kemanusiaan di dalam dirimu? Apa aku terlahir di dunia tanpa ada rasa cinta darimu?"

Tangan iblisku mengeluarkan pendaran cahaya, aku bersiap untuk melenyapkannya jika dia masih menggantungkan jawabannya. Gedoran pintu kamar Dante semakin keras, suaranya pun semakin jelas terdengar memanggil namaku. Aku tahu betul kekuatan Dante. Jika dia membuka pintunya, maka Vergil akan pergi.

"Jika aku mencintaimu, apakah perasaan benci itu masih ada di hatimu, Nero?" tanya Vergil.

"Uuurgh! Diam! Diamlah, Vergil!" geramku menahan marah sambil menutup kedua telingaku.

"Apakah kau akan membenciku? Nero…"

"Huaaaaa! Diamlah, sudah tidak usah bilang apa-apa lagi!"

"Hiduplah, Nak. Hiduplah, dengan segala kekuatanmu. Hiduplah dan jadilah orang yang kuat."

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi betapa berantakannya aku di hadapannya. Perlahan aku melangkah mendekatinya, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mencoba memeluknya. Tetapi Vergil kemudian berangsur menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Dia terlihat transparan, dalam hitungan detik dia akan menghilang. Dadaku terasa sesak, segala macam perasaan bergejolak di dalam diriku. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi begitu cepat. "Ayah…" ucapku lirih. "Ayah…apakah cinta itu masih ada dalam diri seseorang yang sudah membuang jauh sisi kemanusiaannya?"

Dalam kaburan air mataku, aku melihat Vergil tersenyum. Titik-titik air mata keluar dari kedua sudut mata birunya. Tangannya terjulur memegang wajahku. Dia masih belum menjawab, aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia semakin menghilang, semakin menjauh, dan tanganku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjangkaunya. Pendaran cahaya itu semakin terang, aku tidak lagi bisa melihatnya. Aku menangkap pendaran cahaya itu dengan kedua tanganku, namun yang kudapati kemudian adalah pedang Yamato.

Vergil tidak ada, melainkan pedang Yamato dalam dekapan tanganku…

BRAK!

"Nero!" aku mendengar Dante berhasil membuka segel di pintu kamarnya. Dia masuk sambil menghunus pedang dan mengacungkan pistolnya. "Cih! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Nak?" tanya dia gusar.

Aku masih enggan menjawab. Aku duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil mendekap pedang Yamato. Hati ini masih sakit, dada ini masih terasa sesak. Ketika Dante berlutut di dekatku, segala perasaan yang kupendam seperti akan meledak keluar dari dalam diriku. "Kau yakin tidak sedang membuat kekacauan di kamarku kan, Nak?" tanya Dante.

"Diamlah…" gumamku lirih. Bibirku gemetar menahan marah, menahan sedih, menahan tangis, menahan segala perasaan yang semakin bergejolak.

Aku mendengar Dante menghela nafas dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya apa pun padamu sampai kau tenang. Tapi paling tidak, kau naiklah ke tempat tidur. coba tenangkan dirimu-"

"Sudah kubilang diam!" bentakku memotong kata-katanya. Emosi ini masih menguasai diriku. Aku tetap memunggungi Dante. Aku membungkuk sedikit lebih dalam, kedua tanganku mendekap pedang Yamato semakin erat. Aku berkata, "Dia…di sini…"

"Apa?" balas Dante.

"Dia…Vergil…ada di sini, Dante…"

Masih belum mau berhadapan dengannya, aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Aku ingat semuanya sekarang. Ingatan itu kembali tergambar dengan jelas dalam pikiranku. Dante, aku ingat bagaimana dia dan pedangnya ini bisa terhubung denganku."

Dante terdiam sejenak. Nafasnya yang tadi terdengar memburu kini sudah berangsur tenang. Dia duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Dia berkata, "Teruskan. Aku mau dengar semuanya."

Aku mengatur kembali nafasku. Aku menegakkan kembali posisi dudukku dan kali ini aku menghadap pada Dante. Kedua mata birunya menatapku sedikit cemas. Aku berkata, "Vergil, kakakmu, adalah ayahku, Dante."

"Hmm…" balasnya sedikit tertegun. "Baiklah, satu persoalan sudah terpecahkan. Lalu?"

"Aku ingat pernah tinggal di dunia iblis. Sebuah serangan besar terjadi di sana. Vergil berusaha menyelamatkan aku dan ibu. Namun ibu tewas ketika hendak keluar dari dunia itu. Vergil berhasil membuka portal dunia manusia dan kami pergi ke sana untuk berlindung."

"Dan kalian tiba di Fortuna?"

Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Dia melindungiku di sebuah gereja. Kejaran para iblis tidak terelakkan. Dia memindahkan semua kekuatannya kepadaku. Jiwanya kemudian berpindah dan tersimpan dalam selongsong pedang Yamato. Dia melakukan semua itu agar para iblis tidak merebut semua kekuatan itu darinya. Termasuk tangan kanan ini…"

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan memperhatikannya sebentar. Aku melanjutkan, "Dia menghapus ingatanku, Dante. Dia tidak ingin aku mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Dia memaksaku hidup dengan ingatan baru, orang-orang baru, kehidupan baru pula. Hingga usiaku yang sekarang ini, aku benar-benar tidak ingat satu hal pun tentang masa laluku."

"Dan dia mencoba mengembalikan semua ingatanmu itu dengan datang ke dalam mimpimu. Benar kan?"

"Ya, kau benar…" jawabku lirih. "Dia menyuruhku untuk tetap hidup, Dante. Dengan segala kekuatan yang aku punya, aku harus tetap hidup. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus bertahan hidup. Sedangkan dia…dia…uuurgh…"

"Apa dia sudah mati, Nero?"

"Dia…ada di sini…" sekali lagi aku menunjukkan pedang Yamato kepada Dante. "Di dalam pedang inilah dia hidup. Jiwanya berada di sini, sedangkan fisiknya sudah mati. Ya, dia sudah mati setelah menyembunyikanku di Fortuna."

Aku mendengar Dante menghela nafas, nampaknya dia kecewa. "Dante," kataku. "Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau bertanya apa padanya?" tanya dia.

"Dante, katakan padaku. Apakah orang macam kita, yang terlahir sebagai iblis dan manusia, masih mempunyai hati?"

Ketika aku bertanya demikian, emosi dalam diriku kembali bergejolak. Segala perasaan kembali menguasaiku. Bahuku sampai terguncang karena hampir tidak kuat menahannya. Aku berkata sedikit terbata-bata, "Apakah dia mencintaiku? Apakah ayahku itu mencintaiku? Apakah aku terlahir dengan cinta darinya? Apakah dia mengharapkan aku untuk dilahirkan ke dunia?"

"Dan dia tidak menjawab apa pun? Jadi, sekarang kau tahu kan betapa brengseknya dia sebagai orangtuamu, Nero?"

"Uuurgh…ya, kau benar. Dia sangat brengsek, dia menyebalkan, aku membencinya. Aku sangat membencinya, Dante! Dia meninggalkanku sendirian di Fortuna! Aku hidup karena kasih sayang Credo dan Kyrie. Bukan kasih sayang orangtuaku sendiri!"

Tiba-tiba aku menarik keluar pedang Yamato dari selongsongnya. Kuarahkan pedang itu ke dadaku dan siap kuhujam. Namun Dante dengan sigapnya langsung mencegahku melakukan itu. Dia menangkis pedang itu dengan pistolnya yang berwarna hitam. "Dante-" belum sempat aku melawan, dia keburu mendorong tubuhku ke lantai dan mencengkeram kedua tanganku.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu, bocah sialan?!" seru Dante. "Vergil tidak menyuruhmu mati kan? Dia tidak menyuruhmu menusuk jantungmu dengan pedangnya kan? Dia menyuruhmu untuk tetap hidup! Kau punya kekuatannya! Kau punya segalanya dari dia! Termasuk cintanya!"

"Tetapi dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Dante!" bentakku dalam tangis. "Dia iblis sesungguhnya! Dia tidak akan peduli jika aku mati!"

"Dia akan sangat sedih jika kau mati, Nero! Dengarkan aku! Vergil memang brengsek. Kakakku itu memang tidak punya hati. Dia sudah membuang jauh sisi kemanusiannya sejak kami terpisah 20 tahun yang lalu. Meski demikian, dia menyuruhku hidup! Dia menyuruhku kembali ke dunia manusia!"

"Apa…kau bilang?"

"Jika dia mencintaimu, apakah kau akan membencinya, Nero?"

"Sialan! Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sama dengannya, Dante?!"

"Dia tidak ingin kau membohongi perasaanmu, Nero! Dia pun berusaha untuk tetap tidak bohong kepadamu! Dia mencintaimu, dia menginginkanmu lahir ke dunia ini. Kekuatannya sangat berharga untuknya. Dia butuh kau untuk menyimpan semua kekuatannya itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tetapi aku yakin dia sadar saat itu dia tidak akan hidup lebih lama. Dia tidak mau kekuatannya dicuri iblis lain. Maka itu dia membutuhkanmu!"

"Membutuhkan…aku…dia…kenapa…?" ucapku lirih nyaris tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Dante.

"Jika kau mati sekarang, sia-sia sudah usahanya untuk mempertahankan kekuatannya. Maka itu kau harus tetap hidup!" dikuasai amarahnya, Dante mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan memaksaku bangkit untuk menatapnya lebih dekat. Dia berkata, "Jangan kau pikir tidak ada orang lain yang mencintaimu setelah kau kehilangan ayahmu, Nero. Kau hidup sampai berusia 24 tahun ini berkat kasih sayang yang kau dapatkan dari orang-orang di Fortuna, dari nona cantik yang sekarang ini sedang menanti kepulanganmu!"

"Apa…Kyrie…dia…" aku mulai mengacau.

"Kau mati, nona cantik itu pasti sedih. Bahkan aku, Trish, Lady, juga ayahmu, Nero!" seru Dante begitu lekat di wajahku.

Ketika aku mengucap nama Kyrie, wajah cantik perempuan berambut cokelat itu terbayang jelas di pikiranku. Saat Vergil meninggalkanku dan menghapus ingatanku, Kyrie adalah orang pertama yang muncul dalam ingatanku yang baru. Aku sungguh tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia kini tengah menungguku kembali ke Fortuna.

_Kyrie…_

"Dante…uuurgh…" tidak peduli dengan cengkeraman tangan Dante di kerah bajuku, tiba-tiba aku bergerak maju dan memeluk lehernya erat. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di bahunya yang lebar. Aku merasakan kedua tangannya yang kekar itu merangkul tubuhku. Dia mengajakku duduk bersamanya, mengizinkanku tetap memeluknya erat.

"Nak," ucapnya setelah menghela nafas panjang. "Sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu di gereja itu, aku sempat mengira bahwa kau adalah Vergil dengan tampilan lain. Kau mempunyai sorot mata dan raut wajah yang sama dengannya. Tetapi aku melihat kau mempunyai sifat yang berbeda darinya. Maka itu aku langsung meyakinkan diri kalau kau bukan Vergil."

"Melainkan anaknya," sambungku. "Dengan kata lain, aku adalah keponakanmu. Begitu kan?"

Aku mendengar dia mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Kau punya darah Sparda, ayahku, mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Kekuatanmu seimbang denganku. Ditambah lagi, kau bisa menggunakan Yamato. Kau mewarisi kekuatan kakakku. Kau sungguh terhubung dengannya, secara lahir dan batin. Keh! Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, Vergil begitu brengsek meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Jika kakakmu berada di sini, apa yang akan kau katakan padanya, Dante?"

"Haah…entahlah. Mau bilang apa ya? Dia menyebalkan, sungguh. Kita impas, Nak. Kita sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat penting dalam hidup kita. Kau anaknya, dan aku saudara kembarnya. Pesannya pun sama, yaitu menyuruh kita tetap hidup."

Kini giliran aku yang mendengus tertawa, "Dia…benar-benar ayah yang payah."

"Tetapi dia tetap hidup di dalam Yamato. Seperti yang dia bilang. Yamato sekarang berada di tanganmu. Dia hidup di sana sebagai sumber kekuatanmu, Nero."

Aku sedikit menarik diri dari pelukanku, ingin melihat wajah Dante. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Dante menengadah melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Dia sedikit menitikkan air mata. Bahkan iblis berdarah dingin macam dia bisa menangis dalam diam seperti ini. Dia kecewa, sama kecewanya denganku. Tetapi aku yakin dia jauh lebih kecewa karena tidak berkesempatan bertemu dengan Vergil. Bagaimana pun mereka adalah saudara kembar, mereka terhubung satu sama lain. Kekecewaannya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Dante," ucapku sambil kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya. "Apakah kau mencintai kakakmu?"

Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas, dia menjawab, "Ya, err…tidak juga sih. Karena dia menyebalkan, itu saja."

"Berarti, kita masih mempunyai sisi kemanusiaan dalam diri kita. Tidak seperti Vergil."

"Aku yakin sebenarnya Vergil tidak bisa menyingkirkan sisi kemanusiaannya. Meski dia bekerja keras mengumpulkan kekuatan Sparda untuk kembali berkuasa, aku yakin dia masih mempunyai hati. Walau sekeras batu, sama dengan otak dungunya."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena itulah kau terlahir di dunia, Nak. Dia mencintaimu, tidak peduli bagaimana bencinya dirimu padanya."

-000-

Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke Fortuna…

Aku masih duduk di teras depan gedung Devil May Cry, memastikan ikatan tali di bootsku sudah cukup kencang. Sejenak aku termenung, mengingat kembali peristiwa yang kualami malam itu.

Pertemuan singkatku dengan pria berjaket kulit panjang berwarna biru itu menjawab segala mimpi buruk yang kudapatkan belakangan ini. Terungkap sudah hubunganku dengannya. Vergil, saudara kembar Dante, adalah ayah kandungku. Bisa dibilang, aku hanya sekedar tahu. Vergil sudah mati, dia tidak akan bisa menjelaskan banyak hal lagi padaku. Bahkan jika aku memaksanya keluar dari Yamato pun, dia pasti tidak akan menceritakannya.

Dan…yah, aku tidak akan memaksanya juga…

"Kau yakin tidak mau membawa satu kotak pizza ke Fortuna, Nak?" lamunanku kemudian buyar ketika Dante menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Dia lahap sekali mengunyah potongan terakhir pizza-nya.

Aku menggeleng dan menjawab, "Lain kali saja, Dante."

"Sebelum kau pergi, jawab satu pertanyaanku dulu."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuruni undakan tangga. Kemudian aku berbalik dan berkata, "Mau tanya apa?"

Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Jika Vergil mencintaimu, apa kau akan tetap membencinya, Nero?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Entahlah. Membencinya pun tidak ada gunanya. Tapi bisa dibilang, aku akan tetap membencinya."

"Oh ya? Kau yakin, Nero?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia yang memaksaku membencinya. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri kan, Paman Dante?"

Dia tertawa, "Ya ya, aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan kembali berkunjung kemari bersama Kyrie nanti."

Melihat dia melambaikan tangan, aku pun mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya. Aku menatap langit begitu cerah, rasanya ingin sekali bisa cepat sampai di Fortuna. Apa aku akan menceritakan semua ini kepada Kyrie? Rasanya tidak, aku akan menyimpan cerita ini baik-baik. Aku hanya perlu kembali ke sana dan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan terus melanjutkan hidupku bersama orang yang sangat kucintai itu. Aku mempunyai kekuatan yang akan kugunakan untuk melindunginya.

Iya kan, _Ayah_?

-the end-

* * *

><p>AN : akhirnya selesai juga. Lama ya nunggunya? Makasih ya udah mau bersabar menunggu akhir dari ceritanya.

Silakan komen ato review, plis jangan flame ya. Maaf banget kalo ceritanya kurang berkenan. Maaf juga kalo saya bikin 3 iblis kece ini saya bikin sedikit cengeng. Namanya juga devil may cry, nangis2 dikit boleh donk? #digampar


End file.
